Frozen Fire
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Lance engages in time-honored combat with Voltron's most clever nemesis. (Based off a comic by ya-nurse.tumblr.)


A gift for my friend, CC, based off a funny comic she shared with me. Very short, but there you go. Hope people like it!

We just really want to see Lotor as a friend of Team V. Space Zuko FTW.

* * *

It was inevitable, Lance thought, that this should come to be. Immersed in his natural element, locked in an ageless form of combat with the cleverest and most deadly enemy any Paladin had ever faced. The brunet carefully molded deceptively harmless looking ice flakes into a round but effective missile. His eyes narrowed, seeking the enemy out. The cold expanse upon which he stood was white and clear of any life.

"Oh Quiznak" the former blue Paladin muttered to himself, equally blue eyes flicking every which way. "Where did Lotor go…" He raised an eyebrow in contemplation even as the icy weapon in his grip threatened to numb his fingers. "I swear he ran this w-"

*THWACK*

Lance choked and almost fell face forward into the surrounding snow, the remains of a swiftly thrown snowball seeping into his coat collar. A few yards away stood a laughing half Altean heir, up to his waist in snow.

"Eat my ice, Sharpshooter!" he hollered. The other male grabbed at the point of impact, furiously rubbing the back of his head.

"Lotor!" he yelled back in anger. "Curse you and your camouflage!" Indeed, the prince had snow all over, having buried himself up to his hair to avoid detection. The purple skinned adult laughed again and hauled himself the rest of the way out of the snow.

"I am the Snowball King!" he proclaimed, and began booking it back to the Castle of Lions. A handful of his icy subjects pelted the back of his black coat, courtesy of Lance. The chase continued all the way home, insults being exchanged with every step. Lotor reached the door first, throwing himself belly first onto the floor.

"Base!" he yelled, cheeks flushed with the cold. "I call base!"

"You can't do that!" The alien turned his head and grinned at the brunet stumbling in.

"Your rules, Lance."

"He's got a point" Pidge chimed in, leaning against the nearest threshold and laughing at her fellow human's misfortune. "You set those in place months ago, and it's your fault for teaching Lotor human games." Lance dropped his head.

"I have so many regrets."

"We have blankets and hot cocoa!" Hunk's voice called from some hallway, and the broad Samoan entered their line of sight soon after, holding a tray and followed by the princess, who was indeed bearing blankets. Lotor sneezed at the sight and got to his feet, going to throw both arms around Allura's neck.

"I knew you cared." She elbowed him off, giving the half Altean two of the three blankets. Lance shrugged his winter garments off and whined at the treatment until his successor had come and draped the last blanket around his shoulders. The Cuban boy beamed at her.

"Thanks, Allura." She smiled kindly at him and ushered the other teen over to Hunk and his hot drinks. Lotor struggled with his buttons.

"I can't feel my fingers."

"You were buried up to your eyes" Lance said sarcastically. "I'm not surprised." The prince scoffed.

"I regret nothing."

"You taught him internet lingo, too?" Keith rolled his eyes, walking in with his foster brother close behind. "Jeez, Lance, at this rate, no one's going to even recognize him."

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing" his friend snarked while Shiro went to help Lotor out of his coat. He unwound the scarf and gently pried the alien's purple earmuffs off his equally purple head before helping him pull the blankets around his shoulders. The other male gave him a discreetly grateful look, which somehow the Black Paladin managed to catch. He smiled.

"You're welcome." Lance was being supported by a sarcastic Pidge, so Keith came and pulled the frozen prince's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"You were up to your eyes in snow to...what" he began. "Ambush Lance?" Lotor's purple eyes crinkled in a grin and the other half-Galra choked on a snicker.

"Nice." Allura sighed and came over with the remaining hot cocoa.

"Lotor…" she said in a voice that straddled the line between affection and exasperation. "Was it really worth it?" The male's pointy ears twitched and he sneezed again, a surprisingly squeaky sound.

"Yes. One hundred percent."


End file.
